Tia Chardon
Lutetia ‘Tia’ Chardon is an Evergreen student from France. Appearance She has natural medium-brown hair, but it's dyed blonde. She always dressed fashionably and despises going without makeup. She stands at 5'4" with a C-cup and a fit build. Biography “Figure it out yourself, Tia.” For Tia, family was never a support system. Family was what paid her bills. Of course, once she was older, even that was backwards. Her mother, the sister of Josué Chardon, left on a job about a year after she was born. She didn’t return or contact home until Tia was almost seven. By that time, Tia’s father gave up and left. So Tia’s upbringing was dictated by her uncle’s family; however, she remained at her mother’s house with only the supervision of hired staff. When her mother finally did return, she stayed. For one beautiful week, she stayed. And just like that, she was gone again. Yvette came and left for years, but after that first time, Tia’s heart was broken. She never trusted her mother again. To this day, she still harbors bitterness towards her. Mr. Chardon had a firm grasp on her upbringing as a honeytrapper. Still she lived pretty much alone. As soon as she was ready to be employed, she was. However, all revenue her efforts generated went into her uncle’s account. Yvette, it turned out, was deep in debt to her brother. Tia had to help pay. In addition to that, Tia was eventually put out in the public eye as a potential bride. She was extremely uncomfortable with this and was very grateful when her letter from Evergreen arrived for her at age 18. After completing two years of her education, she took a year off to deal with some things and to travel with her mother under the threat of being pulled out of school. She’s just now returning, gladfully, not knowing yet what awaits her. Personality Tia is attractive, even beyond a physical level. She’s cultivated an intriguing and inviting personality. Usually, she’s a very nice, comforting person. This is especially the case when she’s on the job. On a deeper level, she’s an overthinker and a perfectionist, deadly afraid of failure. She tends to blame everything that goes wrong on herself and quietly takes things. She’d rather forget than forgive. Tia talks herself into minimizing everything that happens to her as ‘could be worse’ but scales everything she does to others out of proportion. Her will and ability to say no haven’t been developed very well. She craves true intimacy with others emotionally and physically, but is too well trained to ever express this. One of the reasons she loves Evergreen is the experience of being on a team and getting to be with others. Slowly, the school’s been having its effect on her, but she has yet to really let go of her old life and self. Strengths For what it’s worth, Tia is a genuinely good person. She has a large heart and doesn’t hold mistakes against others. She constantly strives to be better, achieve more, and earn everything she wants fairly. This has paid off for her intellectually. She knows how to follow orders and do it well. Weaknesses While she does have two years of training on most of the students, she’s physically not that impressive. Sure, she can hold her own, but she’s not gifted. Her perfectionism and general mindset are extremely unhealthy, and her willpower is something to scoff at. She’s capable of a great deal of snobbery, even if it’s just internal bias and scorn. Relationally, she’s terribly messed up. She’s touch-starved from an empty childhood, unable to properly communicate about her feelings, and has a mindset of ‘give, never take’. She tends to avoid conflict instead of actually solving problems. Alone, she’s often too anxious to operate without clear orders; she’s not a good independent thinker or decision maker yet. Even the prospect of messing up is a terror for her. She’s been taught to expect consequences. In short, Tia is ruled by fear. Trivia ⚜ Tia actually has a fondness for hard bass drops and the sort of music that has them. ⚜ Apparently following a trend here, Tia’s bisexual. ⚜ Fluent in French, Italian, Russian, English, Spanish, Japanese, and Korean. ⚜ She has a pet chinchilla named Dalila that she got as a baby for her sixteenth birthday. Category:Students Category:Athena Lionheart Category:Characters